Stubborn
by Angelzforever
Summary: There's a new creature in town that so happens to be a Hale by blood. She sparks up a few emotions in everyone as she learns to live with werewolves. Rated M just in case. Original character! Read to find out more!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: New story alert! I don't own anything apart for my own original character! This story takes place after season 3 A, but won't touch 3 B. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 1

New Meat In Town

The view from this window is just terrible. Why am I standing by it again? But it is a big window, takes up all this wall...

"You really shouldn't have come back," I turned to face him, whoever had entered the loft. Derek Hale stood at the door of his loft. I held on to the towel around my body tightly. I thought he had left. Scott said it was abandoned for now. I gulped. I hope he doesn't hit me. "Should have stayed away," he took a step. His body got big. Gosh. Work out machine much?

"Cora told me you weren't..." He cut me off. His hand over my lips. I looked at him flatly. Does he treat all his guest this way? Or am I special.

"She did what?" he looked puzzled now. His hand left my mouth. Maybe he didn't know that I could speak to someone in South America.

"She said you weren't here. Everyone did,"

"Well, I'm back," he took a minute to look around. "Why are you here?" he questioned after seeing my bags on the floor, along with my clothes. I would of cleaned up if I knew I'd have visitors.

"I knew you probably hated me but I still needed the comfort of being close to you," I replied with a shy smile.

"My empty apartment?"

"Best I could do,"

"I see," he stepped back, looked me over. He was amused at what he saw. Right, I'm still in only that towel. "Did you know that this place isn't all that empty, wasn't empty before you came either," Derek was smirking now.

"Huh?"

"Aiden, Ethan," He snapped and two twin brothers stepped out of the darkest corners of the damn loft. I couldn't help but snicker.

"I knew they were here, Derek,"

"Are you sure, Phoebe?" I nod my head.

"I smelt their dog scent and heard their hearts beat grow faster every time I pulled off a lair of clothes. One because of the awkwardness and he was embarrassed, the other," I looked at the one that was the source of the other feelings. " because he was horny," I heard Derek's booming laughter.

"Awkward," one twin said.

"Really? I hadn't noticed," the other replied with heavy sarcasm. I shrugged satisfied of myself. I have annoyed two werewolves within five minutes and made the sourwolf laugh. I should start calling him that! How did I come up with "Sourwolf" anyway?

"What is she anyway?"

"Yeah, she doesn't smell like us or Stilinski," Who's Stilinski?

"Phoebe, would you?" Derek shot me a wicked look. I laughed softly. Of course I would.

"I'm a werecat,"

...

"How do you have a cousin that is a freaking cat?" Aiden asked Derek but his gaze was on me. I had clothes on now. Sweatpants and a long sleeved purple shirt. All of my body was covered, apart for my head.

"Not all Hales have the werewolf gene," Derek told the twin.

"My mother was a Hale, my father is an Roy, which means that he is the werecat. Obviously," I crossed my legs as I sat on Derek's bed. The boys all stood like idiots.

"You smell terrible, by the way," Aiden snapped.

"You didn't seem to mind while you were watching me half naked!" I snapped and he started to growl. He took a few steps towards me but then his brother caught him by the collar and he stopped.

"Careful, Aiden,"

"She was playing me," was his reply as he continued to glare at me. I hissed back at him and he stepped back.

"She's a Hale," was Ethan's reply.

"Hey!" we both (Hales, I mean) complained.

"You know, being a Hale is a good thing, so Sh!"

"Sure,"

"Phoebe," Derek ignored the twins now. He turned his body fully my way and I looked back at him. What if he kicks me out like the stray cat I am? "Why are you here?" He asked. I sighed in relief. Thank god, I thought I was a goner.

"I am here because I needed to get away from mom," I shook my head.

"What happened?"

"She cheated on father, had an affair and I just found out," I murmured tilting my head forward. "All of us, I mean,"

"How did you find out?"

"Fabian's not dad's kid," I replied looking back up at him. Derek had crossed his arms over his chest and set his jaw, not knowing what to say probably. The twins looked uncomfortable.

"I see," Derek said slowly.

"I'd love to stay and hear more of your family problems, really, I would but we should go," Aiden took Ethan by the arm and they let the loft.

"He's so sarcastic,"

"That makes two of you,"

"Shut up," Derek laughed.

"No, but seriously, you're going to school," he looked extremely serious now. "If you are planning on staying here, anyway,"

"No, come on, no one knows that I'm here," I begged, got off the bed and to my knees in front of my cousin. "Can we keep it that way?" I wrapped my arms around his legs.

"Nope,"

"Fuck," I muttered as he pushed me away. I just laid on the cold hard ground.

* * *

**Author's note: I really hope you liked it! I'd really appreciate hearing your thoughts so please review! I want to continue this story, so if I have like 5 reviews I'll get all excited and post the new chapter. (which is already done) Oh and sorry if there are a few mistakes, I haven't re-read myself! Hope you enjoyed!**

**Angelzforever**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: NEW CHAPTER! I had 6 reviews! So here is the second chapter! Hope you enjoy. Please review if you did!**

* * *

Chapter 2

First Day

"So you're making me run to school because I know McCall?" I questioned yet again, I stood in front of the loft's front door.

"No, I'm making you run to school because you ran away from home, bumped into McCall and stayed in my place for a few days," he replied with that smirk. I leaned my head on the door and wished really hard that my cousin wasn't that sort of person. I can not run in these skinny jeans! They may rip wide open. "Plus you're late," well that did it. I threw the door wide open and cussed his way. Run to school in these jeans? Son of a bitch! I started running. "Bye!" he hollered. I turned around and flipped him off.

Derek did not think this through, sending in a cat into a school full of wolves? It's suicide. I have counted four wolves. McCall, twins and tall guy with a scarf. McCall might not try to kill me but scarf and twins? I highly doubt they're cat people.

"You're the new Hale, right?" a pale, dark haired, dark eyed boy asked as soon as I entered the cafeteria.

"No," I replied. The look he gave me told me that he didn't believe it.

"They told me you smell like cat,"

"I do not.." I sniffed myself, my shirt smelt like soap. Lavender. Yum. I smell really nice, who did the laundry? Dad, I'll have to ask him what detergent he uses.

"...Phoebe?" I looked up again, McCall and scarf man had joined us. All three boys were watching me sniff my shirt. I let go of my shirt and coughed awkwardly.

"McCall," I said as a form of greeting.

"This is Isaac and Stiles," he said after a few minutes of silence. There goes my reputation. Black hole, swallow me up?

"I'm Phoebe," I replied, then turned to Stiles. "Roy,"

"Your mother's a Hale though,"

"Roy,"

"Are you really going to deny your Hale name?" who is this guy? Can I hit him? Why the hell won't he shut up? Gosh!

"Stiles,"

"Scott," the boys looked at each other.

"Anywhore, I'm hungry," I walked around them and sat at an empty table. This chair is comfy. I put my brown bag on the table and looked through it. Nothing's in it. Only money. Derek, you suck at making lunches.

"So, what can your kind do?" Stiles was pulling out the chair in front of me.

"Does he ever shut up?" I questioned as I turned to look at Scott. Stiles ignored that and pushed half of his sandwich my way.

"See, you have the Hale attitude too!" I could see food in his mouth as he spoke. I lifted the half of sandwich he had given me.

"Thanks," I took a bite and chewed, when I had nothing in my mouth I added. "Shut up,"

"But seriously, what can "cats" do?" he was now serious. Why does this human want to know so much about me? Why are all the werewolves sitting with me? What is this?

"Like "wolves", we shift into cats, lions, tigers, pumas, any cat-like animal, we lose our minds on full moons, we have strength, speed and we're mostly tall and not strong looking," I gestured to my tall figure. I do not look like a werewolf.

"In other words, wolves can take you," Aiden was sitting by scarf man_ I mean Isaac. I need to practice the whole Isaac thing, so I don't call him "Scarf man" to his face. I bet that would get him to want to beat me.

"If you want a few Hales to beat you up after, then sure," I said to the twin. No use in lying. The twins are bitches, plural and I'm alone. Pains me to say.

"Can we stop speaking of ass kicking?" Stiles snapped angrily. "It's getting old real fast," he looked at the twins. "Especially when it's just talk," Aiden stood up, he wanted to do more than talk. He seems to do that a lot. Ethan yet again stopped his brother and they sat down grumbling. I chuckle and shook my head. I will enjoy Beacon Hills.

...

"So I'll see you tomorrow than?" Stiles asked at the end of the school day. I actually grew closer to him. Which is kind of strange.

"Yeah, unless Derek gets enough of me and sends me back home," I held on to my back pack as we walked towards the parking lot.

"Don't annoy him," Stiles laughed.

"I'll try my hardest not to," I replied with a laugh.

"Promise?" he stopped by a jeep. Probably his ride home. Unlike someone. I don't want to walk back.

"Promise," I backed away, ready to walk back to Derek's loft. A car horn went off and I turned around with a freaking jump. Derek smirked my way from the front seat of a black Camaro. No walking for me! "See you tomorrow Stiles!" I hollered over my shoulder and jumped into the car.

"Making friends with Stilinski?" Derek asked amused.

"Shut," I said with clenched teeth "up," that made Derek laugh as he drove out the parking lot. Not going in the direction of his loft.

"No! Don't drive me home yet! Please!" I clung to the door handle and seat.

"Whoa! What?... No, I'm not taking you home, chill," Derek started to freak out as much as I had before. Oops. Haha, I let go of the door and seat.

"Thank god,"

"There's a new pack in town, that's where I am going,"

"Great more werewolves, great," I muttered crossing my arms over my chest as I pouted.

"It's not that great, no need two "great"s in one sentence,"

"I don't think you understand my terror of wolves yet," I turned my head to look at the dark haired man that I called cousin and sourwolf (in my head anyway).

"They won't hurt you,"

"Back home, another reason why I left, by the way," I started, trying to get a handle on my thoughts. "A pack had moved, I lived in a werecat only town and these wolves arrived, started threatening us and such. I left before I got the reason why they over took our town,"

"So you run away from family problems, and danger, leaving your family behind," Derek said as he drove. When he put it that way, it made me sound like a selfish bitch. (Or cat?)

"Just for a little while,"

"I'm sure," he replied sounding like he did not believe me. "Oh your mother called," my heart stopped. I'm in deep poop. Mother knows I'm here!

"What did you say?:

"Didn't answer, wasn't there when she did," I let go of the breath I did not know I was holding.

"Oh," I was a bit disappointed and relieved by that. Derek didn't have to lie, or get a guilt trip from mom plus I didn't get to hear what she has to say about my being gone. Maybe that means that she doesn't know that I am in Beacon Hills yet.

Derek's car stopped by a regular looking house. The pack has to be at least four to be considered a pack. Why the hell am I always out numbered here?

"Phoebe, you are going to stay here," he looked at me.

"Are you kidding me?"

"No, now stay," he got out the car and pressed a button. The doors locked and I couldn't get out even if I tried.

"Son of a bitch," I murmured watching Derek walk towards the front door. Why is there another pack here? Why do they all run to Beacon Hills of all places. Gosh. Derek spoke to the alpha, or member of the pack and I couldn't see him because of Derek's big profile. Fat ass. I took out my cell and started to text Stiles non-stop, wanting a reply from him.

**Stiles: What!?**

**Me: Hi! Guess what?**

**Stiles: Are you trying to do a pay back for Danny?**

**Me: Who? What?**

**Stiles: Never mind. What's up?**

**Me: U write fully while U text.**

**Stiles: So do you**

**Me: I know. It's sad really.**

**Stiles: You had something to say?**

**Me: I'm stuck in the car while Derek talks to a new pack in town**

**Stiles: More freaking wolves?**

**Me: Yeah, more people wanting to kill me**

**Stiles: You'll have to be extra good.**

**Me: Shut up**

**Stiles: LOL**

**Me: Disappointment**

**Stiles: STFU**

**Me: MEAN!**

I shut my phone and looked out the windshield. Maybe I shouldn't have told Stiles about the new pack, he has a big mouth, he'll tell Scott who will tell god knows who. Oh well.

Derek turned to face me as the other guy at the door did too. I hid, slid to the ground. The doors of his car unlocked. Shit! He's giving me away. He heard my complaining to Stiles and decided I was a pain! Derek got in the driver's seat and looked down at me with this confused look.

"What are you doing?"

"Hiding,"

"Why?"

"Because I don't want alpha creep to stalk me,"

"Alpha creep is going to high school tomorrow and so will half his pack," I cussed as he drove god knows where, because I was still sitting on the floor of his Camaro.

"Why are they always teenagers?"

"Well he lost his father who was Alpha at the age of ten, so he's been in charge since,"

"Oh," I sat back on the seat. That's sad.

"Yeah,"

"He's like the Hales,"

"They didn't die in a fire, but they were murdered," I nod. That's really sad. Maybe I'll have pity on him as he kills me tomorrow. I hope he doesn't skin me alive because that would make it uncomfortable and painful, so it'd be hard to have pity for him. "And I made him promise not to hurt any Hales, Roys, McCalls, Laheys, twins..."

"What about Stilinskis?"

"He wouldn't touch humans," Derek replied.

"Are you sure? Did he say that?"

"Didn't have to,"

"So I'll have to keep an eye on the Stilinskis then,"

"Don't anger any werewolves," Derek warned.

"That's a low way of saying that I should let Stiles get hurt by this unknown pack,"

"Not what I meant,"

"Are you sure?" I turned to face my cousin.

"Listen Phoebe, Stiles is safe compared to the only werecat in a werewolf territory," I sighed. Why did he have to take out the big guns?

"Fine..."

"You're like that pack, back in your home. The one in your town, the wolves, that invaded a cats' territory,"

"I got it!"

"Good,"

"I'm bad-ass," Derek face palmed. That isn't what he meant but I couldn't help it, I laughed.

* * *

**Author's note: Here is the second chapter! Hope you enjoyed! If you did please review! I really want to know what you think! If I have 5 reviews I'll update before next week! Sorry for any errors by the way! **

**Angelzforever**


	3. Chapter 3

**NEW CHAPTER! Sadly I didn't have any reviews and so it took longer for me to update. :( I really wanted reviews! Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter. **

* * *

Chapter 3

That voice

"Oh Stiles is online!" I squealed and invited him to do a video call as soon as I saw his face pop up. I've grown pretty bored in my bed waiting for Derek to come back from god knows where. Stiles appeared on my laptop screen.

"Oh my god, I am seeing cleavage," he yelled as he looked at me.

"What...?" I looked down at myself on the smaller screen thing. Oh! My bed has my bras on it. Pfft, I thought he meant on me. "Want a full on strip tease?" I asked. Stiles coughed.

"Who are you Skyping, Stiles?" I had a feeling that was his father. Oops. I laughed quietly as Stiles looked to be blushing.

"Uhhh Scott," Stiles lied and he sounded like he was asking a question.

"Sorry Mr. Stilinski! I was just teasing," Stiles shot me a glare because I had spoken.

"Scott sounds like a girl now?" I saw him get hit behind the head and then an older man looked back at me. I waved. I see where Stiles gets his looks from.

"Phoebe, my dad, dad, that is Phoebe,"

"Hi! Oh, you're the sheriff?" He had on his uniform. Oops. Awkward.

"Yes,"

"That makes everything awkward now," I murmured. Oh shit, he can see my bras! I leaned over so I took all the place in their vision. No need to see my cleavage.

"I'll leave you two to your strip teases," his father said and walked out the room. Stiles face palmed. I leaned back. Thank god. Next time, I need to clean my bed before doing a Skype call.

"I have to say," I started but Stiles' gave me this look. "Okay..." I shut up.

"I can't believe he said that!"

"Yeah, now he made me want to do a strip tease," Stiles' eyes widened.

Derek gave me a dirty look once he arrived home. I gulped and shut my laptop. What was up with him? I didn't know.

"Did you really have to give a strip tease to Stiles?" he asked with the dirty look still on his face. I pulled at my collar.

"How would you know?" I asked crossing my arms over my chest. No more bras on my bed! I had cleaned them after finishing the Skype call with Stiles. Derek turned his head away and walked the other side of the loft. "Hale! Tell me," I yelled and got off the bed. Derek ignored me and laid down on his bed.

"I might have been checking up on him," he said slowly.

"Why? I thought he wasn't in danger," I crossed my arms over my chest.

"There are plenty of things happening that you do not know, Roy, so don't question what I do," I took a step back.

"You're going to make me go to Stiles and ask him what has happened? When he's not even family,"

"I wouldn't go to Stiles' place right now," Derek sat up and faced me. "Last I heard of him was panting," Derek added, crossing his arms over his chest. My eyes widened and I blushed.

"There are plenty of things that could have raised his pulse to the point that he was panting,"

"Like a strip tease?"

"I didn't do a damn strip tease!"

"So he just pictured it in his mind?"

"Stop talking like that!" I covered my ears, he's making this totally awkward. How am I suppose to face Stiles tomorrow with this inappropriate talk? He's literally killing me. Or my emotions.

…

"Phoebe!" I shot out of bed so fast that I fell to the floor a bit dizzy.

"Yes, no, to get to the other side…"

"What are you doing?" Derek stood above me.

"Define 'doing'"

"Why are you on the ground?" Derek stood above me, looking down at me. I feel so small from down here.

"You yelled my name," I replied with a glare. "Made me fall out my bed," Derek looked lost. Am I going insane? Is that what is going on? Or is he playing with me?

"No I didn't,"

"So…" I am losing my mind. "Who did?" Not that I'd ever actually say that out loud. Pffft. No. I will never surrender!

"Probably in your dream," he turned away, walked god know where. "but now you can get ready,"

"You suck Derek!"

"Make it count," was the only thing he said. I groaned and got off the floor. Yay. I'm going to school. Who am I kidding? I don't want to go to school!

…

"Come on, come on," Stiles opened the door of Derek's camaro as soon as he parked the car in front of the school.

"Stiles!" Derek growled.

"Bye Derek-y!" I jumped out the car and slammed the door shut. Stiles took me by the wrist and started walking. "No hello? Why are you in such a hurry, on my second day of school?" and so peppy? Gosh, it's school. No need to be all happy.

"Hi," was all that he said as he opened the doors to the front of the school.

"Stiles, I swear to god," I stopped walking.

"Oh come on," Stiles whined, walked behind me and started pushing. I did not budge, but I did start to laugh.

"Not until you tell me what's going on,"

"Introductions," he replied. "Now walk!"

"I met five people yesterday! I do not need to meet any more,"

"Did you not realize something,"

"What?"

"You've been introduced to five males, no females," was his answer. He has a point there. I have not met another female. Stiles got me moving again and he sounded pleased about it. I let Stiles push me in the right direction, felt nice to not need to walk on my own.

"Who are therse females exactly?"

"Banshee and hunter," I rolled my eyes. Not what I meant, but it's nice to know that one of the females he'll introduce me to will and might want to kill me. That's just fantastic.

"Great, you have awesome friends, Stilinski," I murmured sarcastically.

"Thank you!" I rolled my eyes and was stopped in front of two girls. One had dark eyes with red hair and the other the same but with dark hair. Does everyone in this school have dark eyes? I feel really loner with my blue eyes now.

"Phoebe," Stiles pointed to the red head. "Lydia," and the dark head "And Allison," I nod to them both. Not knowing if I should greet them, because one of them is a hunter.

"I like your skirt," Lydia tapped her lips.. "And coat,"

"Thanks,"

"You're the werecat," Allison just had to say. I turned my gaze to Stiles.

"Does the whole freaking school know?" he shook his head.

"Of course not! She's the hunter and Lydia's the banshee," he said rapidly. "feel better now?" I shook my head. His way of making things better is weird.

"Extremely,"

"What class do you have?"

"Math," I wasn't the one to say it. Stiles did. I looked at him. How in the world did he know what I had when I didn't?

"How do you know my schedule?"

"Uhh, got myself a copy," Lydia snorted at Stiles reply. I just looked at him blankly. Why would he make a copy of my schedule?

"Lets go, Phoebe," Lydia led me away.

"Bye Stiles!"

…

Girl world. So different than boy world. I feel like I stepped into a new land, or school in this case. As if yesterday was one school and today is a different one because yesterday I was with guys all day and today I'm with two teenage girls. Drastic change and it's not even noon yet.

"Phoebe Roy, right?"

"French name?"

"Yeah, french for King," I replied. Lydia sat on a chair at the library. Free period, on my second day. I hit the jackpot!

"Ohh.." Lydia's gaze turned behind me. Did I want to know what she was looking at? Werewolf. I could smell it. It's not one I met yet either. The new alpha and it's pack that are in town probably.

"Phoebe," that voice again! I bit my bottom lip as my heart started to drum very fast in the middle of my chest. I took a deep breath to try and steady it. "it's a shame I didn't get to meet you back home," I heard a laugh after those words were spoken. That did it. A sob escaped my lips, Lydia and Allison gave me this worried look.

"Phoebe?" Allison asked. I shot out of my chair and started to run blindly. It's a wolf that was back home. A wolf that has followed me? How did it find me? Why did it follow me? What is going on? I sob softly as I ran out a door and ran into some, I almost knocked us both to the floor.

"Whoa, Phoebe, are you okay?" Stiles' voice said close to my ear as his arms wrapped around my waist slowly. His hand move my head onto his shoulder and I let him, I clutched to him as I sobbed. "Shhh," he rubbed my back as he held me.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! If you did you should really press that review button! Because it'll take longer for me to update if I don't have reviews and I'm not happy. Because REVIEWS make me very happy! Tell me what you think! **

**Until next time,**

**Angelzforever**


End file.
